


your arms are my castle

by rocket_rach



Category: Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruce's broken antique chair, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Lingerie, Marking, Multi, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deprivation, diana in lingerie and black pumps is how i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Diana had a hard day at work, time to get her boys in line





	your arms are my castle

Diana had texted a picture of a chair to Clark and Bruce earlier. Both men wrapped up their projects for the day, chatted with the drivers that took them to their respective homes, ate a big dinner, then met her at her place in Paris.

On the flight over, Clark had held Bruce to his chest. They were always quiet when they flew like this. Nothing but the ocean beneath them and the skies above. Moments of peace the two men were rarely granted in their daily lives. Those moments had grown in numbers since Diana had brought them together, but still, they were only moments. They touched down on Diana’s balcony a mere half hour later. Bruce tilted his head down, kissing Clark. 

“Be good tonight,” He murmured against Clark’s lips.

“I’m always good,” Clark retorted, his teeth trapping Bruce’s lower lip.

“My antique chair that’s in pieces in my room begs to differ.”

Diana opened the door, dressed in a black, lacy garter dress with stockings that rose to her mid-thigh, wearing black pumps. Her black hair rolled in gentle waves over her shoulders and down her back. She gave them a soft smile and opened the door wider.

“My loves,” her voice was honey and whiskey, sweet, soft and smoky.

Clark reached for her first, his hungry lips trapping hers. Diana’s hand crept up to the back of his neck, gripping it tightly as she kissed him back.

Bruce had already moved into the room. Ever the planner, he paced around her studio apartment, checking the strength of the chair, then going to make sure the black strap-on was clean. The harness was in good shape, considering how roughly it’d been used the last time they did this. Once he was pleased, he turned back around and grabbed the lasso.

Diana finally released Clark, her eyes sparking in the dim light of the room. She stood in the doorway, watching as Bruce led Clark to the chair at the end of the bed. In Bruce’s hand, the lasso was glowing brightly. He stopped Clark in front of the chair and began undressing him. Calloused hands undid each button on his shirt. He peeled back the sleeves, letting his finger tips graze the man of steel’s strong, sure arms. Clark caught Bruce’s eyes, and Bruce gave him a small smile. He dropped to his knees in front of Clark while his shirt fluttered to the ground. Bruce took off Clark’s shoes and socks first. He pulled back Clark’s leather belt, the sound of the buckle clinking against the button on his pants filling the room. That was thrown to the side, and he quickly made short work of his slacks. Clark’s erection was straining against his boxers; Bruce could stop himself from licking his lips as he pulled those off as well.

He stood and pushed Clark into the chair.

Diana moved onto the bed, keeping her pumps on her feet. She laid on her back, tilted against the headboard. Her hands trailed slowly down her body, stopping in between her thighs. The demigoddess watched as the billionaire used her lasso to tie down Clark. Bruce knew his knots, and a few minutes later, Clark was tied up in a Hishi Karada, trapped to the chair. He let his fingers graze through black hair, then stepped away.

The lasso glowed brighter as Clark tried reaching for his touch. 

Bruce turned to Diana, his cheeks flushed. She noticed the bulge in his slacks and offered him a playful smile.

“My knight,” She murmured, sitting up straight. “Do you need something?”

“You, Princess. Only you,” He answered, his head bowing slightly.

Diana crawled towards him. She grabbed his tie, yanking him down so their lips could meet. Diana was soft, but Bruce was hard, demanding, _desperate_. He fell on top of her, hands grabbing at every inch of her that he could reach. He wanted her, he needed her, and he was going to touch her as his lips coveted every inch of her neck. Bruce loved this bit, where they pretended he was in control. But he loved the part where Diana grabbed his neck. She stared up at him, her lips cherry red. She clenched her hand a tiny bit, relishing in the small gasp that came from the man over her.

“Down,” She ordered, pushing him up, and then forcing his back onto the bed. “Or I’ll tie you up like Clark.”

Clark moaned from the end of the bed. Diana stood, getting off the bed to grab the harness off the dresser. She passed close enough to Clark for the air to move but didn’t touch him. Bruce leaned up on one arm, smirking as Clark’s muscles tensed viciously underneath the lasso.

The princess clipped on the harness, testing its strength before sliding the dildo into its spot. Once everything was in place, she leaned over Clark’s shoulder, her mouth by his ear.

“Strip, Bruce,” She ordered, honey sweet voice breathing hot air near Clark’s ear.

Bruce nearly flew out of his clothes, throwing his suit jacket, shirt, pants and boxers on top of Clark’s pile of clothes. He sat back on knees, sharp blue eyes riveted to her spot next to Clark. She smiled, letting her lips pass just a centimeter away from Clark’s ear. Diana walked to Bruce, her fingertips tracing the shape of Bruce’s face. She leaned down and pressed her full, cherry red lips to his forehead. Her hand continued travelling down the patchwork of scars that covered Bruce’s body until she reached his erection. She wrapped her hand around his impressive length, wiping the pre-come off the head with her thumb.

“My good boy,” she murmured as she pushed him onto his back. “My brave warrior.”

Diana straddled Bruce’s hips, the strap-on pressed against his thigh as she continued stroking his length. Clark watched as Bruce’s hips jerked, trying to get more of Diana’s touch. She looked over her shoulder, a wave of black hair obscuring half her face as she smiled.

“So deserving of this; of being touched. So brave, so selfless, so _touchable_ ,” she murmured, her eyes pinning the now whining Clark to his seat. “Tell me you love my hands holding you down. Tracing your battle scars, feeling the flex of your muscles.” 

“I love it, Diana. I love _you_. I love your touch—” Bruce panted, his hands in fists at his sides.

“Call out my name,” Diana said as she turned back to Bruce. She leaned down to kiss his collarbone.

“Diana,” Bruce whined, his hands finally grabbing her face and pulling it to his.

She kissed him, her hand tightening almost painfully on Bruce’s length. Clark watched as Bruce’s hands moved from her hair, down her shapely back, feeling every muscle and sinew, fingers trailing over her vertebrae. His hands rounded the curve of her ass, squeezing it with greed and hunger. 

She sat up suddenly, making both men groan.

“Get yourself prepped, my love.”

She moved so Bruce could rise. Diana returned to bed, spread her legs, the gap in her lingerie providing both men with a view of her arousal. Bruce stretched in front of Clark, cracking his neck while Clark’s eyes greedily took in every movement of Bruce’s body. He smiled down at Clark, then turned his back on him. He grabbed Diana’s hips and pulled her to the edge of the mattress. Bruce dropped to his knees, kissing her lingerie clad legs all the way to her cunt. He brushed his nose against her clit, eyes rolling back into his head at her scent. Diana was warm and so fucking wet. He dragged his flattened tongue against her opening, then started devouring her. The strap-on rested against the top of his head as he ate her out, and only belatedly felt the bottle of lube Diana was pressing into his hand. Without removing his head from in between her thighs, Bruce opened the lube, poured a generous amount on to his fingers. He reached back, the first finger breaching with ease. Diana’s hand wound itself into his hair, holding him as close to her body as she could manage. 

Clark watched as Bruce stretched himself, moaning as he greedily took in Diana. Diana herself, had her eyes closed in ecstasy as Bruce carried on, letting his teeth graze her clit for a moment.

“Please,” Clark finally spoke, his voice cracking. “Let me help, Bruce, _please_.”

Bruce looked over at Clark, three fingers deep in himself and face covered with Diana. He smiled.

“You stay there, Kent,” he groaned as he spread himself wider. “ _God_ ,” he gasped, swinging back to look at Diana. He opened his mouth, letting his lips close around the head of the strap-on. “Please, Di.”

She nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube. Diana coated the black dildo, watching as Bruce turned to face her, holding himself over her. This angle, they’d found, was the best. It left their hands free to touch each other and gave Clark a lovely view of Bruce being stretched open on Diana. The billionaire sunk down with a moan, his own leaking cock resting against Diana’s abdomen as they waited for him to adjust. Behind them, they could hear Clark shaking in the chair. 

Diana made a show of dragging her nails down his back, over his ass, then pulled his cheeks apart to show just how _deep_ she was in him. Bruce’s right arm dropped to the left of Diana’s hand, his body shaking.

“Diana,” he moaned, his cock giving a small twitch.

“Coming so soon?” She asked as she gave her first thrust. “The night’s only just begun, Bruce.”

Bruce shuddered, moving his hips back to meet Diana’s. They rocked together, gasping and groaning as her hands stroked his cock, his hands grabbed her breasts, and her thrusts quickened. Fire boiled deep within Bruce’s body as Diana wrapped her arms around him and crushed him to her chest. She panted in his ear, occasionally finding enough energy to bite his ear lobe or suck a hickey into his pale neck. 

Then she flipped them, the strap-on sliding out of him with a wet pop. She lubed up again, peeking back to see Clark nearly coming, untouched. The lasso was nearly blinding, the magic the only thing holding the man of steel back from his lovers. She was transfixed for a moment, watching him nearly fall apart. But Bruce’s desperate whine reminded her of her current responsibility. She slid slowly in, familiar with the angle she needed to hit—

“Don’t you _dare_ come, Clark,” she ordered.

Bruce shook around her, a cry tearing from his throat while Clark nearly sobbed.

“Harder, Di- Ack,” He gasped as her hand grasped his throat. 

“Who do you belong to?” Diana asked.

“Yo-you, Princess. Alw-ways you and Clark,” He begged, his eyelids fluttering.

She kept her grip on his throat, not squeezing, not choking him. Just reminding him who was in charge. As if he needed reminding with her thrusting right into his prostrate. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, jumping with each thrust.

“Di, I’m gonn—”

“Do it, Bruce,” she murmured, her lips pressing to his. 

Bruce came with a shout, his asshole clenching around the strap-on as he reached his release, his come getting trapped and smeared between their two bodies. Diana finally released his lips, a smile on her face as she watched blissed out Bruce try to remember his name.

“Should we untie Clark?” Diana asked once Bruce appeared verbal again.

He huffed as Diana pulled out the strap-on, watching as Clark nearly started thrashing in his bonds.

“I kind of like him like that,” Bruce finally spoke.

“Be nice, Bruce,” she scolded as she took off the strap-on. “Clark,”

“Please!”

“Fine,” Bruce grumbled, getting up to untie Clark. He didn’t let his fingers ever touch Clark’s skin, and finally, Clark was free.

He blurred, grabbing Bruce and Diana and slamming them onto the bed. Clark quickly moved to cover Diana’s body with his own, tore the lingerie clean from her body, and slowly slid into her. His hands grabbed Bruce back up from the bed, crushing his lips against his, letting all his frustrations of being denied touching him, or Diana, bleed through. All the frustration he felt at each of their touches, each time one or the other were near enough to touch him but didn’t. It didn’t take long for Kryptonian to find his release with Diana around him and the taste of Bruce on his lips. He cried out, shoulders shaking as he shot his seed into Diana. 

Bruce was at the placed they were joined in an instant. He licked Clark’s cock, tasting the mix of his two lovers with relish. Clark slowly pulled out, groaning as Bruce’s dexterous tongue cleaned him, licking broad stripes from the base to the head. Clark finally plopped onto the bed once Bruce had finished cleaning his balls, giving Bruce the space he needed to clean up Diana.

Bruce finally sat up, dragging his hand across his face.

“Feel better, Di?” Clark asked.

“So much better,” she purred. “But you owe me a new lingerie set.”

“He still owes me for the chair. Don’t bet on it,” Bruce grumbled as he curled around Diana, his hand taking Clark’s.

**Author's Note:**

> links to diana's lingerie - https://www.yandy.com/Lace-Garter-Halter-Dress-with-Attached-Stockings.php?gid=184924&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=1555704143&utm_content=64882014921&utm_term=184924&gclid=Cj0KCQjwtMvlBRDmARIsAEoQ8zTX6HRS-LHBu8T02UBc8l3ovUzpHPbpgJhkHDA5Ua1yy2Z2AVoDDRQaAs3zEALw_wcB
> 
> and how clark is tied up -https://www.theduchy.com/karada/
> 
>  
> 
> i want these three to ruin my fucking life


End file.
